Episode 3
Episode 3, A warm welcome to Crestalia! The journey from The North Highbays to the guild hall was an arduous and long feat. The south western roads twisted like dusted stone meanders. They were going in a small carriage, Yugami sat their rather awkwardly, bored out of his mind whilst Yo sat perked up eagerly. She couldn't wait to get to Crestalia; it was her first time going to the Crystal City & she was going to join its most renowned guild! "So.. What's it like?" Asked Yo, looking over at Yugami who was spreadout across the two sets of chairs, trying to lay down but he had ended up sprawled out awkwardly in a cat like fashion. He seemed unknowing of her question until she nudged his leg, not too hard but hard enough to jolt him. The jolt was enough to see Yugami's leg off the chair, causing his entire body to freeze for a second in innocent shock before he hit the base of the carriage. Landing on his backside, his head smacking against the chair it once rested on his face scrunched toward her as she giggled. "You know, Being in Galea Force. It's like, the biggest guild since the last Games. You have a lot of coverage in the magazines, you're quite the rowdy guild. I assume that's all drastically exaggerated right?" With a sigh, Yugami opened his face to her. He had a smirk upon his features, looking up at her from his still uncomfortable position on the carriage base. "What are you, a journalist?" Chuckling, he shuffled slightly trying to get up, back to his seat. "Well. I dunno. You'll know how it feels when you get your brand. It's an amazing feeling, you're part of something bigger than a family but with the same prospects. It's nice." He replied, finally, now tugging on the collar of his shirt to reveal his brand on the lower part of his neck, the helmet style of the brand reaching his spine. The Brand was an opaque white colour, it resembled that of a Roman gladiators helmet. The Galea. "As for the rowdiness. Well, you could say its exaggerated." With that, the Carriage pulled over. They were there. Crestalia, the Crystal City. Home to Galea Force, and Aeria Sabre. Upon pulling up, the door opened for Yo to quickly hop out in an array of excitement, escaping the confides of the carriage & bouncing out in to the new environment bestowed upon her. The city was massive compared to the Northern Highbays, it was filled with tall buildings several stories high, everything was made out of different metals here. It was clearly an industrial City. Yugami came tumbling out behind her a few seconds before the carriage itself started to move again, going deeper into the city from this point. With a large stretch, the Galea Force Mage was ready for what was coming. Yo noticed that there were two significant buildings that rather poked out from the rest of the scenery here at Crestalia. To the left was an outdated rather large building which was at the end of a break-away path. This building had the Galea Force Logo on it, and the building itself was clearly made of wood. It seemed like the grandfather to the buildings and technologies of the rest of the city. The other building, to her right was a part of the city, on the street where the Carriage had gone. It was a building of the same infrastructure as the rest of the city, it was one of the taller buildings in the city. It had a logo on it which resembled that of a winged blade. She assumed that the older building was Galea Force's. "So, do you lead the way or can I just go on ahead slow poke?" "You go, woman.. I'll catch up when my legs decide to work again.." Said a feared Yugami, looking down at his legs which didn't seem to operating at all. Yo cheerily hopped her way down the pathway to her new guild. Her future, as it were. The old path-stones made a clacking noise as her feet hit them one by one, making her way to the door. Her hand rolled up to the door handle of the two sided door, easily pushed open but she wanted to be a little extra and pull like it was original built for. Her hand clasped upon the knob as she got a good grip of it, about to open the doorway to her new life, a new journey. "BASTARD! THATS MY DAMN PENDANT!!!" Was screamed from behind her as she sighed. Yugami was moving again, it seemed, turning over to look at him she could see Kanon running toward the other significant building, about to cash in on the mission Yugami had banked on earlier. Yugami had chased him to the door but was stopped by two other mages. One had Thick ear length black hair, a slight fringe, sporting a bag that dangled over his left shoulder. The other was a less mysterious male, his body stature was rather lean and his hair was rather out their. It was a blonde colour which contrasted his crimson eyes. He wore a loose white shirt, open collared and open armed so that his arms were not visible nor his hands. They pushed him away as Kanon had dropped his loot off. "THAT WAS MINE AND YOU KNOW IT. BASTARD!" Shouted Yugami as the two males held him back, almost as if he wasn't allowed into their guild hall. Kanon couldn't pass this up, he had to. Walking out with an empty hand, he raised his hands in confusion as to say he didn't know with a rather pleased look upon his features. "No idea what you're talking about, Yugami. You might want to leave before Ez & Shebi here erase you." A Chuckle left the lips of Kanon as he ignited such threats. With that, almost instantly Yo felt a strong force from the guild hall of Galea Force. Strong enough to stampede over her, that was. From nowhere it seemed like the entire Guild had pushed through the doors and crushed Yo on the way. She slowly got up to see the commotion by the Aeria Sabre guild hall. Yugami & the blonde male were pushing against each other heads clashing as the black haired male had found potential combat in one of the males who came out from Galea Force. He had purple hair, and his eyes corresponded with such violet shades. His attire was abducted with disposable crosses, makeshift crucifix's and such. He even had one in hand as the male pressured him for a challenge. "So, guys. What's it gonna be? You fighting or are we just standing here for nothing..?!" Asked Kanon, Crushendo endorsing his tone as he exerted a powerful chuckle from his chest. Aeria Sabre against Galea Force, now? So randomly?! Click here for Episode 4